


Once upon a dream

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kids!Nagron and Adult!Nagron, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Nagron Day, Rimming, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a game that they played as kids somehow happens in real life? Much loving, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I know you...

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written for something called "Nagron day" that people are doing on Tumblr tomorrow, but I wanted to post the first part today, with the second one tomorrow morning, to see what people thought of it. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

When he was only nine years old, Agron fell in love with his best friend Nasir, age seven.

He hadn't known it at the time, with him being so young, but it did in fact happened.

It happened when the two of them shared their very first kiss.

And how did _that_ happened?

Well, you see...

Agron and his little brother Duro, that was the same age as Nasir was at the time, loved to play together. Let be with videogames, trucks, the works, they were always spending as much time together as they could, like a little brother and a big brother would.

But their favorite activity above it all, was to play what they called: "Games with characters".

They could spend hours upon hours creating stories, worlds and quests between the two of them. They could become anything from pirates, to cowboys, to astronauts, to Romans, basically anything that their small imagination could come up with. And so they played and played and played, inside their father's garage, their bedroom and even sometimes inside their big family garden.

One day, after having watched the movie with the help of their family's recently bought VHS machine, Agron and Duro decided to play _"Sleeping Beauty"_.

But, there was one particular problem with that little plan of theirs...

"No, for the last time, I don't want to be the sleeping princess. I wanna be the big bad dragon!" Duro exclaimed with a pout while the pair were sitting in the grass just behind their house.

"Well, there's only two of us here and the hero needs a princess to kiss and since I'm playing the hero here, you have to play the princess!" Agron responded, while nodding his small head and crossing his arms.

"But did you see what happened at the end of the movie? The prince kisses the princess to wake her up! You're my big brother! EW!" Duro shrugged his whole body in disgust.

"Oh come on, Duro! Don't be a baby!" Agron argued while also frowning.

"I'm not the baby, you're the baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

 _"Hey guys, what's going on?"_ a small voice coming from behind the neighbor's fence called out.

Both small boys turned around and noticed Nasir, who occasionally played with them and had quickly became one of their very best friends ever since his family had moved just next to them a couple of months earlier, looking at them with curious eyes.

Agron's former pout slowly turned into a grin as he noticed the other boy's long hair and pretty, pretty eyes...

"Hey, Nasir! 'You want to play "Sleeping Beauty" with us?"

*******************

"RAWR! I am the mighty dragon! I am going to melt your mighty sword and your mighty shield with my mighty breath of fire!" Duro snarled as the now trio of children were playing inside Duro and Agron's family's living room.

The two brothers were busy running around the couch, chasing one another while Nasir, who had gladly accepted to join their fun little game, was himself busy laying on the huge dark living room couch, with his eyes closed tight, pretending to be magically asleep, just like that princess in that movie had been.

"No, you will not defeat me! I am the mighty prince and with my mighty horse and my mighty weapons, I am going to defeat you, mighty dragon!" Agron exclaimed in an heroic voice and, with his pretend sword and with his pretend shield, he countered the pretend dragon's fiery breath and with a swipe of the hand, pretended to stab Duro in the heart, therefore defeating the evil in all of the land and saving the kingdom at last.

"NOO!" Duro cried out, falling to the ground, pretending to having been defeated.

"Hurray! I have saved the kingdom!" Agron said proudly. Turning around, he looked over to the couch, where Nasir had been laying all of this time and added: "And now, to wake up the beautiful princess with _The Kiss of True Love_."

He went over to the couch and...

After a beat of nothing happening, Nasir dared to crack opened an eye and asked the boy hovering above him: "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to come down here and kiss me?"

"Well, yeah. But in the movie, the prince kisses the princess on the lips and..." Agron hesitantly said.

"And what? Mommy and Daddy do it all the time! It doesn't look that complicated!" Duro called out from his laying spot on the floor.

"Yeah! Just close your eyes, pucker your lips and do it!" Nasir added from his own laying spot on the couch.

"Hey! You're supposed to be dead!" Agron exclaimed, turning his head towards his little brother and, turning his body back towards Nasi,r he added: "And you! You're supposed to be sleeping!"

"Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" Nasir asked the older boy.

"Alright, alright! Just give me a minute, okay? And close your eyes, alright? It wouldn't be "Sleeping Beauty" if your eyes were opened when I did it." Agron finally said.

"Okay, eyes closed. Got it." Nasir answered, laying his head back down and closing his eyes once more.

Agron hesitated for one more moment...

He could do this.... he saw many people do this.... including his mom and his dad and Nasir's own mom and dad.

 _Just close your eyes_ , he thought to himself. _Close your eyes, lean down and_...

 _Peck your best friend quickly on the lips_.

Nasir slowly opened his _very_ pretty eyes after feeling a soft pressure on his lips and, in a slightly trembling voice, said while staring deeply inside Agron's green ones: "My prince."

Agron smiled tenderly and, forgetting their game for just an instant, whispered: "My love."

Duro, darting his eyes back and forth between the two still staring kids, coughed out loud to get them back to reality.

This somehow broke the spell between the two of them and they went back to play the rest of this game as well as other kinds for the rest of the afternoon.

And so, that was how Agron and Nasir fell in love, at age nine and at age seven, without even knowing what love was, but after already having experienced their very first kiss together.

But when did they realized that they were in fact in love with one another and that the other loved them back?

Not for another fifteen years.


	2. And if I know you, I'll know what you'll do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's part 2 of this little diddy, just in time for Nagron day! :)

_Said fifteen years later..._

"Oooh! Ooohooooh! My _Sindel_ just totally made your _Jax'_ s head explode into tiny teeny pieces right there!" 24 year-old Agron exclaimed to his younger brother through his gaming headset.

"Yeah, yeah. You just keep on bragging. You and I both know that I'm totally going to kick your ass in the next fight!" replied Duro from his end.

Even though the two brothers weren't living together anymore, with the both of them being in college and having moved out of the family home a long time ago, Agron and Duro were still as close as two brothers could be, still enjoying bantering and playing games with one another, but from different houses and different living room sets this time around.

And this is what they were doing right at this moment, with Agron having nothing better to do with his evening, than to play some one-on-one _"Mortal Kombat"_ with Duro, while his roommate and best friend...

...Was now entering their apartment with a sigh on his lips and a look of sadness in his eyes instead of being out on his blind date, like he was supposed to be.

Removing his headset, Agron looked on with concern as 22 year-old Nasir removed his leather jacket and sneakers, dragged his legs from their apartment's front door to the living room where the older man was sitting in, and slumped his entire body on the old dark couch that Agron's dad had given to his son when he'd moved out while releasing another long sigh.

"So...I'm guessing that with the sighing and the slumping, your date didn't go as planned, now did it?" Agron said with raised eyebrows.

And all Nasir could do was shake his head and sigh once more.

The lack of words coming from his usually very talkative best friend made Agron grow more and more concerned by the second. What the hell had happened at that restaurant?

 _"Agron? Agron! Are you okay? Can we continue our game now?"_ the muffled voice of Duro called out from Agron's headset that he had put on top of his knees after he had taken it off just a couple of seconds earlier.

Startled, Agron put a finger up toward Nasir, to indicate to wait for just a moment, and he quickly put the headset back on his ear and said: "I'm sorry Duro, but Nasir came home earlier than planned and from the looks of things, his date didn't go well. I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check on our game." he said.

"Oh man, but we were tied!" Duro whined.

"I know, I'm sorry! But Nasir needs his best friend right now, so we'll continue this tomorrow, okay?" Agron said.

"Okay, I get it. Best friends come before games, like you've always told me. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Duro responded, understanding.

After saying goodbye to his younger brother, Agron once again took off his headset, put it on the coffee table that was also serving a foot stool for his tall legs and in one, swift motion, he gently pulled his now sniffling best friend and roommate inside his arms.

"Okay, what happened?" simply asked Agron.

"Oh god, Agron, it was terrible! He smelt so bad when I came in the restaurant, I just wanted to puke! And the noises that he made when he was eating, god! I've heard pigs being more classy at the table. I just couldn't take it and I walked out after a half-an-hour. I'm telling you, I'd rather be around an actual pig than be around someone like him." Nasir finally let out and Agron couldn't help but chuckle at the pig comparison.

"It was really that bad, huh?" he asked while running a comforting hand alongside Nasir's back.

Nasir nodded as he leaned his head against Agron's shoulder and sighed once more. "When am I going to meet the right guy, Agron? When? I keep on searching and searching and searching and he's just not there! When am I going to find him and where?" he whined a little bit pitifully.

Tightening his hold on his best friend and kissing him gently on the forehead, Agron retreated his head back so that he could look at Nasir in the eye and replied with a gentle smile: "He's out there, Nasir, I promise. He's out there and he's waiting for you and when you'll see him, you'll just know that your search is finally over because he's going to simply sweep you off your feet and you'll never have to look back at all of those previous failures that you called dates. You've just gotta hang in there and keep on looking, alright?"

A smile appeared at the corner of Nasir's mouth at his best friend's kind words and nodding, he said: "Okay, Agron, I'll hang in there and I'll keep on looking, if you think it's worth it."

Breaking their hug and walking to their small kitchen, Agron's smile widened as he winked at his best friend while retrieving something from their small freezer.

Returning to the couch and handing Nasir a plastic spoon and a plastic pint, he reassured his best friend once more: "I just don't think it, I know it! Now, why don't you sit back here, with your best friend, along with our guest Mr. Double-Choco-and-Chocolate-Chips-Ice-Cream right here, and we watch a really bad movie to forget that tonight ever happened, what do you say? I heard _"Manos and the Hands of Fate"_ is starting in like five minutes!"

Seemingly forgetting the debacle that had been his night, Nasir squealed as he leaned his head against the back of the couch and munched on a spoonful of ice-cream:

" _"Manos_ "? I'm so there!"

**************

"Man, even if it's like the tenth time I've seen that pile of crap, it just doesn't seem to stop being entertaining, even after all this time." Agron slightly laughed while eating his last spoonful of chocolate ice-cream a couple of hours later. "So, what do you want to watch now?" he asked his best friend. But, when he heard no answer...

"Nasir?" Agron called out again and when he turned his head, he could only smile when he realized that Nazir must have missed the end of the movie, because here he was now, his head laying against one of the arm of the dark leather couch, his eyes closed and slightly snoring.

Agron shook his head to himself. Poor Nasir...poor amazing and wonderful Nasir. He deserved so much better than this. So much better than these crappy dates that he kept going to, he deserved someone that would treat him right, that would appreciate him for the great man that Agron had seen him become over the years that they'd been around one another.

Agron thought to himself as he took a nearby fleece blanket and placed it gently on top of Nasir's smaller body. Nasir deserved someone great, someone right. Someone that would see just how smart, how funny and how sweet he really was. Someone that would see just how...

Just how _perfect_ he really was.

He leaned over and was about to kiss his best friend on the forehead once more, as a way to bid him goodnight before he himself made his way to bed, when he found himself face to face...

With a smiling and wide-eyed opened Nasir.

The two best friends looked at one another, just as they had done so once upon a time, on this very couch.

And just like that time, long ago...

" _M-my...my Prince."_ finally whispered Nasir, the look in his eyes as tender as ever as he reached a hand up and gently, oh so gently, caressed Agron's stubbly cheek with shaking fingers.

Leaning into the touch, Agron couldn't help himself and opening his eyes once more, he reached with his own hand downwards and to his satisfaction, Nasir's hair felt just as soft as he'd always imagined it to be.

 _"M-my...my love."_ Agron finally whispered back, his own eyes copying the same tender look that Nasir's had had all through this time.

And so, on the same couch that they had shared their very first kiss so long ago, their lips once again met but, unlike then, both set of heads met in the middle of the way and a pair of tongues and a pair of bodies became entangled with one another in a very passionate and wild embrace.

"Agron..." Nasir whimpered when the taller man's soft lips left his after a rather intense couple of minutes of making out and started to descend upon his sweet looking neck. "I...I..." he tried to say while gripping Agron's hair tightly inside his hands.

"What? What is it?" Agron replied, stopping his ministrations and raising his head back up to look at the man underneath him in alarm.

Nasir could only smile at Agron's concerned look and swallowing thickly with emotion, he admitted:

"I lied, before. Castus wasn't a pig. He was a perfect gentleman. He was sweet, he was funny, he was everything that I could ever want inside a man."

Retreating his body back in shock by what Nasir was telling him, Agron's face crumbled as he asked: "But then, why did you come home early? Why aren't you out there right now with him, having the time of your life, instead of being here, with me, making out on our old leather couch?"

Nasir's smile widened as he pushed his body upwards with the help of his arms and sat back up on the top of the couch cushions.

"Because he's the one that walked out of our date and not me. He told me that he couldn't be with someone that was already in love with somebody else. I had no idea what he meant back then, but now... now I know. All night, all that I could think about and all that I could talk about...was you. You were also right before: I needed to hang in there, because I think I finally found him, my Mr. Right, after all this time. He was right here, all along, I just needed to look in the right direction, that's all.

I...I love you Agron. I think I always did. I just didn't really realized it until tonight, when you held me in your arms and somehow, everything felt right. Everything felt...as it should be." he finally confessed.

Looking down, fearing rejection, Nasir gasped when he felt his whole body being brought forward and he found himself inside Agron's strong arms once more.

"Oh, Nasir, you big, dumb idiot. **My** big, dumb idiot. I love you, I love you so much. I didn't know either, until tonight, when I saw you laying there and I found you so...so perfect, so...so everything I wanted, so everything that I needed but that I had no idea was here all this time. I think I've always loved you too and I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it." Agron emotionally whispered against Nasir's side of the head.

Nasir giggled, sniffling happily this time around.

"I guess we can agree that we're both big dumb idiots, huh?" he said softly.

"Yeah." Agron whispered, retreating his head back and looking at his new found love with renewed tenderness, he added: "So, what do you say we both stop being big, dumb idiots and do something about all if this?"

Nasir's smile turned into a wicked grin and his eyes darkened as he replied:

"I was about to suggest the exact same thing."

And so, the pair embraced once more, teeth biting lips and hands reaching inside clothes this time around.

And hips...intensely grinding against one another.

"Oh...oh god! Nasir!" Agron was the one to whimper this time around, when he felt the man underneath him reach inside tighter-getting jeans and palming the tight globes of his ass while sucking a bright hickey on his neck.

"Yeah, Agron, like that, yeah." Nasir moaned when he felt his clothed hard-on come into contact with Agron's own as their hips and their crotches swayed together back and forth.

It all felt so right, it all felt so perfect...

And it was all over too soon, as they both came inside their pants in almost record time, like two teenagers who just couldn't wait to get their clothes off before...well, getting themselves off, literally.

They both collapsed right on top of one another, a little bit sweaty and giggling like idiots. When their breaths and hearts finally came back to normal speed, Agron was the first to speak when he said:

"Well, would you look at that? My pants are ruined and it's all you fault."

"Well, my pants are ruined too and guess whose fault it is?" Nasir answered with fake annoyance.

"Well, why don't you and I admit to our own faults and go clean each other off as penitence for our misdeed?" Agron proposed, while raising his head and looking at his lover with mischief in his eyes.

Nasir's own eyes squinted lustfully and he licked his lips as he whispered: "Well, what are we waiting for?"

And so, this began a sex marathon between the two of them.

But, just before that, they spent their time slowly taking each other's clothes off, slightly pressed against the bathroom door, all the while kissing, licking and touching every bit of skin that they both uncovered. And when at last, they were both naked...

"You're so beautiful." Agron said with awe, as he took in Nasir's firm and slightly muscled body.

Nasir blushed slightly at that and, returning to his lover's arms once more, he simply answered: "Not as beautiful as you, my kingdom savior."

This seemed to set off something deep inside Agron as he did what he had promised the right man for Nasir would do, he took the long haired man by the hips and swept him off his feet as he walked into the bathroom with the smaller man inside his arms.

And that's when the sex marathon truly started.

**With at first: inside their shower.**

"You know, for a clean up method this isn't really working, you're only going to end up messing me up some more with what you're doing!" Agron managed to croak out as he was leaning his head back against the tiled wall of the bathroom, while Nasir was on his knees just below him, giving him the blowjob of a lifetime.

Nasir's lips separated themselves from Agron's leaking cock as he looked up, raised his eyebrows and his head as he said.

"Well, do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no!" was what Agron replied almost immediately and Nasir could only chuckle as he returned to the task at hand.

**The next time happened: right on top of their kitchen table.**

"Hey, just so you know, we're eating on top of this." Nasir whimpered as he clawed at the wooden structure that his front was laying upon.

"I know." was all that Agron replied from slightly below.

"And you do know that I'll never be able to look at that table again without getting turned on, with you giving me a...oh god...an amazing rim job right on top of it just like you're doing right now, right?" Nasir moaned out.

This time Agron was the one to stop his task at hand and, raising his head slightly up , he only replied: "Believe me, I know that. Because I'll never be able to look at that table the same way again either, trust me."

Gasping when he felt Agron return to what he had been doing, Nasir heaved out:

"Okay, that's...that's good to know."

**And last, but not least: inside what would become their mutual bed.**

"Oh Jesus! Oh, Agron!" Nasir cried out as he found himself bouncing rapidly up and down Agron's length, while being held tightly inside one of his lover's arms, while the other was busy going up and down around his most intimate of places.

"Oh Nasir...you feel so good! You're so perfect! You're so amazing!" Agron cried out in return, meeting Nasir's own thrusts with his own quick and deep ones, making the mattress underneath the both of them rattle against the thin bedroom wall.

"Agron, my Agron! I love you!" Nasir yelled out, his head thrown back, feeling himself on the verge of pure bliss.

"I love you too. I love you, my Nasir! Oh god!" Agron yelled out in return once more, closing his eyes when he felt himself finally falling down the cliff of pleasure, taking Nasir along with him after a few more tugs.

And so, when they finally settled their breathing and their heart rate back to what it previously had been, just like they done so earlier on that old leather couch, where they had admitted their love for one another before that, where they had kissed once more after many years before that and where they had shared their very first kiss at the start of it all, they stared tenderly at one another, in each other's arms and, smiling slightly, Agron whispered inside the darkness of the room:

_"My Prince."_

And Nasir, smiling in return, whispered back before leaning down and kissing his lover gently on the lips:

_"My Love."_

And so, Sleeping Beauty and The Prince, now only Agron and Nasir, both fell in a deep slumber and unlike in the fairytale that they enacted so long ago, they would both wake up when the morning would come shining through. But also, just like in that same fairytale that had changed everything for the both of them,

The rest of their lives would truly start when both of their eyes would open.


End file.
